


Baby Steps

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: "Peter walked into the lake house after school. He slipped out of his shoes that were wet from the rain mixed with snow. He went up to his room and opened up the top drawer pulling out a clean shirt. He grabbed the one on top and felt his breath catch..."
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thursday and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!
> 
> I hope this day has found you well and that you've been able to get creative and find safe ways to spend time with family and those you are most thankful for.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: At any given time of the day you will find me humming or singing to something.

Peter walked into the lake house after school. He slipped out of his shoes that were wet from the rain mixed with snow. He went up to his room and opened up the top drawer pulling out a clean shirt. He grabbed the one on top and felt his breath catch.

**_“I’m so sorry for your loss. Is there anyone we can call for you?” The doctor stood in front of him. Peter didn’t know what this feeling was. He felt almost empty inside. Shouldn’t he be feeling something? Anything? Screaming in anger? Crying in agony? Instead he stood there—staring. Peter didn’t know what shock felt like that day. He didn’t know the pain that would follow days later either._ **

**_~_ **

**_“Peter, you’ve got to get out of bed. This isn’t healthy.” Tony told him coming into the room._ **

**_Peter didn’t respond. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to go back to that numb feeling because that feeling had protected him from this feeling—This feeling of overwhelming loss. It was the worst pain Peter had ever felt in his life._ **

**_“Peter, I’m serious. I know that this sucks but you haven’t gotten out of bed since your aunt’s funeral. It’s time to get up and get moving. You have to rejoin the living now.” Tony sat down on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his curls._ **

**_“Can’t do it.” Peter told the man. He wanted to. He wanted to listen to Tony because Tony had never led him astray, but he was overwhelmed at the idea._ **

**_“Sure, you can. Baby steps. If getting out of bed seems like too much right now then I’ll sit with you until you think you’re ready.” Tony told him and Peter slid over so he could cuddle with his father figure. Maybe he was too old for that, but maybe just maybe that’s what this pain needed so that he could start to heal._ **

~

Peter dropped the shirt on the ground. His whole body shook as he sank to the ground choking on a sob. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t want to live without her. Tony had said baby steps but this was too much. He didn’t want to do it anymore.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Eyes up here! You’re safe.” Tony told Peter coming into the room.

“She died. I lived and she died.” Peter told his father figure.

  
  


“You’re right.” Tony knelt down next to him, “You lived. She would have wanted you to live. 

She would have chosen you every time. It’s what a parent does, Peter! She loved you with everything in her being. She wanted you here.”

“I wanted her here!” Peter cried, still unable to catch his breath.

“Me too, Bud. Me too.” Tony pulled him into his arms and rocked the crying teenager. He hated these days. The days were the panic attacks hit out of nowhere and his happy go lucky kid was thrown right back into his trauma.

“Dad? I don’t think I can do this.” Peter cried.

“Then let me help. I’ll help!” Tony was crying now too. He would do anything to take this burden from his kid.

Pepper came into the room with Peter’s prescription Dr. Cho had made for him for when the panic attacks became too much. They would knock him out but it would calm him down, but the problem with that is that it took days for Peter to smile again, days for them to see a glimpse of their kid even. Tony hated it. Pepper hated it. Morgan hated it.

  
  
  


Peter reached out a hand. He swallowed them without water. He wanted to go to the escape that sleep brought. Sleep brought dreams and dreams brought memories. All he had left was memories so he wanted to cling to those.

~

**“Peter, I was thinking we go get take out tonight! Just let me get changed and we can go! Did you finish your homework? Oh, let me tell you something funny that Pepper texted me. She told me that Tony thinks he’s going to buy you a car for your birthday. I told her no, of course, but hilarious, right?”**

**Peter glanced up from his homework rolling his eyes but his face held a smile. He loved his family unit even though it didn’t look like an average family. It was so much better. He would always be grateful, “Aunt May? Maybe you can suggest other presents, like an Xbox? Just saying.”**

**May walked back in the room, “I’m going to suggest he make a donation in your name to the animal shelter.”**

**“Oh! I love that!” Peter beamed.**

  
  


**“You would. You weirdo.” May teased but her eyes softened at his reaction. They had raised him right. She was confident that the world needed Peter Parker because he was everything good in it.**

**~**

“What do you think he’s dreaming about?” Pepper asked as they watched over their kid while he slept.

“I don’t know but I hope it’s happy.” Tony mused.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
